


a glimpse of sunlight

by VegetaLGBT



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegetaLGBT/pseuds/VegetaLGBT
Summary: It was nothing to be shy about. A lot of couples shared their clothes. It was something people in and out of relationships fawned over And yet...
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	a glimpse of sunlight

The first time it happens, it’s entirely by accident.

Leon is out, having left earlier to meet up with the new Champion for some League discussions for the upcoming gym season. Raihan had been barely aware of his departure earlier; a hazy memory of early sunlight warming his skin and the even warmer sensation of lips on his forehead with a hushed _I’ll see you later love_ floats lazily across his mind. When Raihan had fully come to, Leon’s side of the bed had long since become cold and the warm hints of early morning sunlight were fully realized harsh rays of the afternoon sun. 

That was more than fine by him. He had a fat load of nothing planned for the day besides spending time with their teams and eventually making dinner for them while waiting for Leon to come back home so they could all unwind around the couch in front of the telly. Extremely slow by most peoples’ standards, but perfect to him.

But of course, a seemingly perfect day is rarely ever such. It is because of this fact that as soon as Raihan finishes washing up and has slipped into some comfortable clothes that his Rotom comes bursting in, buzzing about in the way it does when someone is calling him.

Raihan isn’t typically a person who lets unbecoming emotions such as anger and aggravation overcome him easily. Especially for small petty nonsense, but dammit even a saint would feel some level of frustration and disappointment over having a lazy day interrupted. He feels like he deserves to be a little annoyed, he really does. 

But how can he be when he picks up the call, and Camilla’s face is shining back at him through the screen. 

Camilla, who is the more serious of the three triplets. Where Sebastian can be just as stern, he is more easily frazzled than Camilla who always tries to remain steadfast and unyielding. Despite being the youngest of the trio - by mere minutes - she tries her best to be austere and self-dependent, if in a somewhat clumsy manner befitting of her age that Raihan can’t help but be endeared by.

Knowing all of this, he can’t help but worry when he senses the distress coming off of her waves through the screen. 

“Camilla? What’s wrong?”

Her words come out in a rushed flurry. “I-I was at the Lake of Outrage. And poachers! There were poachers! Chased them away, but the babies, a-and.” Her sentences are stunted and broken by her nervousness, but Raihan can still catch the main gist of it. A hot rush of _anger_ flows through him, but he latches it down. It’s not what Camilla needs right now, and it’s certainly not what the baby dragons — who are probably feeding off of Camilla’s nervous energy — are going to need when he arrives. 

Yes indeed, now that he’s looking he can barely see them past her shoulder. Whimpering, baby Jangmo-o trying to be calmed by her Turtonator, to varying degrees of success. Not a Kommo-o anywhere in sight.

“...Mr.Raihan?” Crap. He didn’t realize he hadn’t said anything.

“Yea, I’ll be there soon, alright!” He promises before hanging up the call after a jittery acknowledgement from Camilla. 

He grunts as he quickly shimmies into a top and a pair of jeans haphazardly strewn about the room before running outside and calling for Bedivere and — _dammit_ why is his sweatshirt suddenly too short on him. 

He’s been pulling at the end of the damn thing to cover his stomach — because while crop sweaters were a look, it was windy as hell and he’d rather be covered thank you very much — and trying to tug at the sleeves to at _least_ fall around his wrist. Baggy, but hanging around his forearm is decidedly _not_ a look.

It’s forgotten for a second as his Flygon settles in front of him and dutifully lowers herself to allow him to climb on. A flap of powerful wings and they’re off.

Bedivere’s always been a wild flyer, but it’s always more apparent in windy weather like this. He ducks low, the wind whipping his locs to and fro. He ducks lower and suddenly the sleeves are getting whipped about his face and—

A sudden sensation fills his senses and washes his body in a delicious warmth that shields him from the violent winds. _Leon._ Sunlight, spice and warmth; It’s all Leon. The urge to burrow himself in the plush fabric rises all too suddenly, and he somehow manages to quell it down. If only because he needs to hang on to Flygon or risk falling off. 

Now that he knows he took Leon’s sweatshirt by mistake, it’s a little baffling that he didn’t realize sooner. Where Raihan’s wardrobe is made up of many baggy ensembles — it’s because it can fashionable dammit, it is absolutely not mostly done to make his wiry form seem bulkier than it is in actuality — Leon’s clothes fit the man much more snugly. Given the other man’s bulk, the bagginess fills out Raihan’s form in an almost awkward nature. There’s also the fact that Leon is shorter than him, so _of course_ the damned thing would’ve been riding up his belly so much. 

The temptation to bury himself in the fabric again rises as he thinks of Leon wearing it, the fabric pulled across bulky muscles and tan skin. 

Arceus, taking Leon’s sweatshirt was a mistake. An entirely — not good, _not_ good — bad mistake.

“Are you okay Mr.Raihan? Y-you didn’t have to come if you were sick!” Camilla asks him as soon as hops off of Bedivere’s back. 

Arceus, his face was probably as flushed as an Applin. Bedivere chitters up at him curiously, but he brushes right to where he can see Camilla’s Turtonator. “I-I’m fine! It doesn’t matter either way, we have some babies who need takin’ care of.”

All at once she remembers the situation at hand and is by his side with the crying Jangmo-o. “Right!”

  
  
  


***************************

  
  
  


The second time wasn’t deliberate _per se_. It just so happens that it’s a more convenient option at the time. 

See it just so happens he’s going out to do a photoshoot with a Nessa today. It also just so happens he has a pile of laundry ready to put to wash on the day of the aforementioned photoshoot. In addition, it also _just so happens_ Leon has once again, conveniently left out a sweater in the open. 

All just a series of coincidences. Very, very lucky coincidences that just happened to line up in a way that made it so Raihan would just have to take Leon’s sweater for the day. In absolutely no way was any of this planned, whatsoever. 

(And he means, dammit, so what if it was?)

Besides that, if Leon is just going to leave his extremely comfortable sweater laying around, what is Raihan supposed to do? _Not_ take it? Absurd.

With that in mind, he tosses on the sweater and revels in the feeling from the time he puts it on, and all throughout the flight to the shoot location for the day. Like the other sweater, this one rides up a bit too high as well and the sleeves still fall awkwardly short. 

But it still smells like Leon, and really that’s all he really cares about. Especially since where he’s going, he won’t be wearing it for very long either. So yea, he sees the odd looks some of the staff members are throwing at him as they finish setting up while waiting for the clothes for him and Nessa to arrive — short delay because of a mix-up apparently — but he can hardly bring himself to care.

Belatedly, he’s a bit surprised he doesn’t get a snide tease from Nessa about his attire. When he looks at them, they simply fiddle with the sleeves of their sweatshirt — their sweatshirt that is teal with white heart prints on it, just a tad too big for them and is much more cutesy than anything he’s seen them wear before.

He blinks at Nessa. 

Huh. 

Looks like they both got it pretty bad. 

  
  
  


***************************

  
  
  


The third time is, without a doubt, purposeful pilferage.

There is no sudden emergency that demands his presence as of yet, and it’s just a feeling, but he doesn’t feel like there will be one for the rest of the day. All of his laundry is freshly done, and neatly folded. It’s not even cold inside the house for goodness sake. 

This is all to say, that there really is no viable reason for why he, once again, finds himself wrapped up in one of Leon’s sweaters.

It’s silly, especially considering they don’t even fit him properly. It’s baggy in a way that’s caused by the fabric constantly being stretched out over Leon’s girth, so there is almost zero style in it for Raihan. (No offense to Leon, but his sense of fashion could be...well a bit shit.) To add to that, they’re always just a tad too short. 

But when he tugs the sweater up to his face, little things like that hardly matter. It’s not Leon; there isn’t anything that can remotely compare to being wrapped up in his boyfriend’s arms and vice-versa. But it’s a damn close second. There’s a comfort in it, like a blanket with the essence of Leon, that makes him smile as he curls up on the be—

He hears a sudden “Oh,” breathed out from behind him. It’s very soft, but cuts through the silence of the room like a _fury cutter_ for Raihan, who was almost certain he was home alone. 

Raihan whips up and around, only to find Leon himself standing in the doorway to their bedroom, mouth slightly agape as he looks as Raihan.

He feels his face grow hot under the scrutiny. “W-weren’t you supposed to be out?” 

“I just went to get some adjustments done for my Battle Tower ensemble,” Leon says airily. He tilts his head at Raihan, trying and failing to hide a smile as he closes the door behind him. “Is that my sweater?” 

“No,” Raihan immediately denies. 

Leon only smiles wider in the face of his obvious lie as he sits down on the bed next to Raihan. “It is my sweater,” he says without a trace of doubt, which makes Raihan wonder why he even bothered asking in the first place. 

“Yea, and?” Raihan challenges him.

The bastard only continues to smile as he plays with the ends of the sweater lightly. “I didn’t realize I’d taken in a Nickit at some point.” His tone is still airy, teasing, but Raihan is too embarrassed to not be a little annoyed at it. 

He lightly shoves Leon away and promptly curls up in the other direction. “Just stay there and be quiet if you’re gonna be a git about it.” There’s a bit more bite in his tone than he’d intended, but dammit he didn’t mean to get caught; this was mortifying. 

Leon is silent for a moment. Then Raihan feels the mattress dip as Leon moves over to him. 

There is a warm breath behind his ear. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Raihan tries not to shiver at the proximity. “You look cute, and it makes me really happy you know? That you like wearing my clothes.”

And Leon is so open, so sincere, just so goddamn _earnest_ that Raihan can’t help but be honest in kind. “They’re warm. They smell like you..” He mumbles self-consciously. 

“Yea? When I take them back they’ll smell like you.” And _that_ almost makes Raihan’s breath catch in his throat.

Almost.

“Then I suppose when you take back again it’ll smell like both of us. Ah, but then when i take it back it’ll still smell like us but more like you. And then-” Raihan turns over and covers Leon’s mouth with his hand and wrinkles his nose at him. 

“Don’t be gross, Lee. They have to get washed at some point.” He’s sure Leon knows that and was mostly teasing, as evidenced by the way Raihan can still see the smile in Leon’s eyes even if his mouth is currently covered. 

Leon pulls his hand away and takes the opportunity to lace their fingers together as he regards Raihan with a soft look, his following words equally as soft. “I really don’t mind you know? _Especially_ if it makes you happy. I love seeing you happy, Rai.” 

And what else can Raihan do in the fact of that besides use his free hand to tig his boyfriend closer, and kiss him under the warm rays of the afternoon sun. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> first off i'd like to say sorry to anybody waiting on the next part of half baked. I really didn't mean to leave it on a cliffhanger, but I got into a writing slump quickly after i wrote that and then school started for me and that's always hell. Thankfully school is ending this week so hopefully that should be out soon! (⇀‸↼‶)
> 
> secondly i think this is the fluffiest thing i have ever written/ever will write. don't look at me
> 
> thirdly and this just super small cuz Nessa is only here briefly but Nessa is a nonbinary lesbian! That's why Nessa is referred to by they/them when mentioned. That's something very important to me and will probably be more evident when i actually finish the rrsn drafts in my drive. Anyway thank you for reading if you made it this far!


End file.
